


It will never come to an end

by chottomatte (staerplatinum)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Genderless, Goku Black doesn’t know how to do basic math, M/M, Power Bottom, Power Bottom Supreme Kai | Shin, it’s short but horny, shin is super horny, you know what i mean by that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staerplatinum/pseuds/chottomatte
Summary: Goku Black goes to kill all deities, but Shin has another plan in mind.
Relationships: Goku Black/Supreme Kai | Shin (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	It will never come to an end

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY UM,,  
> i don’t even know why i thought of goku black and shin ,, i just thought goku/shin is one of my favorite ships and i thought “does shin like goku’s big badonkers?? like goku’s tiddies must be soft he must like them” and …well that’s kinda how it went
> 
> please forgive me i wrote this thing in two nights, it’s 2:30 am i’ll go to sleep  
> BYE,,

Although that day was going well, Shin felt like something was wrong. There was a huge amount of ki around the place, which disappeared and appeared at times. He could recognize Elder Kai and Kibito’s ki, but when they disappeared he noticed there was a third one. It was similar to… Goku’s? But stronger. It was bizarre. When Shin went out of the temple, he only saw a figure approaching. The hairstyle was definitely Goku’s, but it wasn’t something he was confused about; his clothes were completely different, and resembled Zamasu’s apprentice uniform. His ki was uncontrollably strong and it felt suspicious. Regardless, he tried to approach as “Goku” was walking toward him.

«Goku…?» he called, stuttering, «Is it really you?»

That smirk the man gave him as a response made him make a step back and kept both his hands in his own chest.

«Goku?» 

«Is there something wrong, Supreme Kai…?» 

Why was Goku’s tone different? He didn’t have that kind of tone, he was usually bubbly and joyful. Then why did it feel menacing?

«No, um—what are you doing here?» Shin tried to change topic, «Are you perhaps taking lessons from Gowasu as well? I knew he inspired you, but I’d never th—»

The Saiyan put his right index finger on the Supreme Kai’s lips to interrupt him. Even though he was feeling uncomfortable, his lips closed and pressed together as he felt his cheeks getting hotter. The Kai had never been able to hide his feelings for Goku – obviously, everyone understood but not him – not even in that moment, when he felt like it wasn’t the same Goku and felt threatened. The real Goku wouldn’t have even thought of touching his lips that way, or never thought of touching him in general, although it happened in rare occasions.

«Can you feel it, Supreme Kai?» Shin slightly jolted when he started to talk again, «I’m much stronger now, right?»

The man slowly took his finger off the Supreme Kai’s lips, who nodded.

«Sure, I can feel it… but I thought you were training Uub?» his head tilted in confusion, when he saw the Saiyan’s eyes thinned, he immediately tried to correct himself, «No? You weren’t?»

«I was training by myself.» the man finally replied.

Shin hid his hands behind his back, «Oh—um…» he thoughtfully glanced down, before he could approach him more to invite him to walk next to him, «Would you like some cookies? Elder Kai left some since yesterday, we didn’t drink any tea»

Goku seemed to meditate on his reply, but decided to simply nod and follow him to the temple. It was completely different from what he imagined, especially the hallways for some reason. When they reached the lunch room, Shin prepared a dish with some handmade cookies in it.

«Make yourself comfortable!» Shin exclaimed, while sitting on the floor, «I don’t eat them, so you can have all you want if you’re hungry» the Kai shyly played with a wisp of his soft mohawk, and smiled when he saw Goku sitting on his left in front of the low table. The man took one of the cookie, starting to bite it. While eating it, he was strangely silent; not like any other day, when he used to eat and scream some compliments because the food was too good. Shin didn’t know if that silence pleased—or scared him.

«W… what do you think?» he tried to ask.

«It’s good» the Saiyan simply replied.

«I’m glad! You seem—rather serious today, so I wanted to be sure»

Goku arched an eyebrow, «And you’re trembling, Supreme Kai»

«Me?» Shin held his own knees, «Oh, no! I’m fine. It’s just… I didn’t expect your visit! I’m not really sure if I look decent, do I look okay for you? Ah—sorry, maybe I shouldn’t have asked that» he chuckled in nervousness, «I’m… talking too much…»

Goku decided not to answer and approached in silence. Their faces were closer than before, the tip of their noses were about to touch. Shin’s eyes shone in hope, wondering if the Saiyan finally understood.

«Goku…?» 

They looked into each other’s eyes for awhile, until Shin decided to try by himself, by taking Goku’s cheeks in his hands to unite their lips in a kiss. The man’s eyes widened at first, then decided to close them as he took the Supreme Kai’s smaller hands in his to put them on his knees, which made the deity smile in their kiss. Yet, Shin didn’t want it to finish that soon and took the Saiyan’s hands in his once again, making them slowly caress his small thighs. Once their lips separated, he noticed Goku’s perplexed expression as he kept pressing his hands on the petite deity’s thighs.

«What’s the matter, you weren’t expecting this?» he chuckled, «I’ve never thought I could see you blush because of me, Goku…»

Again, Goku stayed in silence. His eyes widened as Shin went to untie his sash, making him froze for a second. The Supreme Kai glanced up at him with a surprisingly malicious smile, as he caressed his left cheek.

«You know, I was unsure of this uniform on you… and I don’t understand why you’re wearing the same Potara earrings as Gowasu, but you look incredibly handsome in them»

This time, the Saiyan was unprepared. The Supreme Kai felt he was starting to sweat under his hand and kept caressing his cheek to wipe it.

«Are you alright, Goku? You seemed so full of yourself when you first came here…» he continued, «Don’t worry, I’ll make you feel good, now»

In that moment, Goku was starting to think Shin did really talk too much, as he mentioned before. When the sash was completely untied, a giggle came out of Shin’s lips.

«I can read your mind, Goku~» he chanted, «I would love to hear your beautiful voice… why don’t you talk to me as you did before?»

The Saiyan knew he didn’t go there for this purpose, but if the Supreme Kai was convinced so, then he had to continue.

«Will you make me feel good?» he asked.

«Of course, you bet I will!» the deity unbuttoned the man’s uniform, «I don’t want us to waste this moment. I’m so glad you finally understood, Goku…»

«Before we start, can you promise me you will not read my mind again?» the man requested.

«Don’t worry, I will not read your mind» the Kai answered, «I promise.»

«Well, then…»

Shin chuckled, freeing Goku of the purple jacket. While the Supreme Kai made himself comfortable on the Saiyan’s lap, the latter was wondering why the deity was doing this. He thought Kais wouldn’t feel the same as mortals. He knew mortals had carnal desires, but never saw a Supreme Kai having them— not even Gowasu . He felt like this in youth, when he was almost nine thousand years, but thought it was a sin. Additionally, he knew Shin since he was still a child, they had a couple million years of difference. Shin was already a Supreme Kai and he was about to become a Kai. Surprisingly, he was the complete opposite of him, he loved mortals. 

«Goku?» the Supreme Kai’s voice snapped him back to reality, «Don’t you want to undress me? I’ll continue with you as we go ahead»

«Ah, yes»

Goku proceeded to untie the smaller’s sash, while he caressed his cheeks, until his hands went down on his massive neck, making the Saiyan’s backbone slightly shiver. Shin went ahead on leaving little kisses on his neck, which made Goku stop to untie the orange sash. 

«Did I tell you to stop?» the Supreme Kai suddenly asked, his eyes thinned.

The Saiyan didn’t know why, but he felt unsafe.

«N… no» he stuttered, unbuttoning the smaller deity’s jacket. 

The Supreme Kai smiled and faced him once again, starting to open the man’s purple shirt, exposing the muscular chest. The deity put a hand on the man’s chest, noticing how hard it was because of his massive muscles. Although, he felt a slight difference, as he was skinner.

«Did you lose weight, Goku?» he dared to ask.

«Not that I remember» the Saiyan answered.

«Mm… alright» the Supreme Kai looked down to take the shirt off him, «It doesn’t matter… you’re beautiful as I expected» he then jolted as he felt something under his thighs. Right when he tried to move on it, Goku let out a muffled moan. Shin smirked, definitely feeling the bulge under him.

«We didn’t even start, you’ll have to wait»

The man’s eyes widened once again, «Wait…?»

«Yes, but don’t worry, we’ll be quick if you do as I say» Shin started to unbutton his shirt, he glanced up at Goku, «Ah… will you do it for me?»

The Saiyan’s eyes slightly thinned and opened the Supreme Kai’s shirt, exposing his far smaller torso. He didn’t know why, but he felt even more sensible down in the middle of his legs. What was that? Why did he feel like this? He didn’t even have time to think about it he found himself lied down on the floor, under Shin, who was still sat on his lap moving around the unexposed bulge. Goku couldn’t help but let out some other moans, which made Shin giggle.

«You’re so impatient, like always» he noted, «you want it so badly, don’t you?»

It was too late to change his mind, thus Goku decided to play along. He let out a chuckle, looking at the deity.

«Yes… I can’t wait anymore»

Thus Shin slowly lowered Goku’s pants, without removing them and just keeping them under his knees. He then removed his own, before he could put his hands around the man’s erected cock. The Saiyan, on the other hand, still didn’t understand what was happening.  But he was Goku, after all, so he had to act like him . When the Supreme Kai pressed his hands on the Saiyan’s member, he let out some moans as he covered his lips with his right hand. 

The deity gently took the man’s hand off his lips, «Don’t be ashamed, no one will hear us here»

Goku found himself already panting, Shin still had a smirk drawn in his face. It wasn’t going as planned, and that made the former North Kai inside the Saiyan’s body think Goku and Shin already had an affair before he could visit Universe 7 alone. The Supreme Kai then decided to make the Saiyan’s cock go through his entrance, which made the latter slightly arch his back. When Shin started to thrust, he completely lost lucidity. He didn’t know what was going on, but wanted the Supreme Kai to continue, and so he did. The deity let out another chuckle between his thrusts.

«You react like it’s your first time—aren’t you married?» he wondered, «Mmm… or perhaps my hypothesis is correct and you are another Goku…»

«How… many Gokus do you know…?» the Saiyan asked between his groans.

Shin‘s eyes widened in surprise, before bursting in laughs, «Oh, you’re so funny! I love that about you.» he started to caress the man’s chest, «Would you go on top of me, now? I’m a bit tired… and I know you would do this better than me»

Turning back to his old self Zamasu, he was about to regret he stole Goku’s body. Becoming a deity, he would have never thought to commit a sin, especially with the Supreme Kai of Universe 7. Shame. He shouldn’t never have done that, but he now found himself switching positions to go on top of the smaller deity, who still believed it was the real Goku, and began to thrust inside him. Shin let out a slight moan, yet he glanced at the Saiyan arching an eyebrow, as if he was disappointed.

«I know you can do better, Goku…» he softly murmured, «Try to go faster»

«Alright…»

The Saiyan’s rhythm began to be consistent, the Supreme Kai’s moans made him believe everything would have never come to an end – he didn’t even know how to start, but Shin did it for him when he was about to do something else. His plan completely changed, he wanted to drive this Universe 7’s deity insane. Shin, on the other hand, still believing Goku finally understood his feelings, was enjoying that moment. Even though he was under the man’s far bigger body, he loved to command as the God he was. Once Goku made himself more comfortable lying on the smaller’s chest, the rhythm became even more rapid. 

«S-stars…! You finally… got the right point!» Shin exclaimed between a moan and another.

«D… Did I…?» the Saiyan asked for a further confirmation.

Right in that moment, Shin noticed the man couldn’t help but cum before him. As it was the first time, he didn’t complain and just waited for Goku to make him reach the climax as well. The Saiyan tiredly panted as he threw himself on the deity’s chest, who had been huffing too. The Supreme Kai caressed the Saiyan’s hair sweetly, smiling.

«You did good… incredibly good…»

«Really?» the man questioned.

«Yes.» the deity answered, getting up of the floor and taking back his uniform, «Will you join me for a bath now?»

The Saiyan had to retreat his Energy Blade charged. 

It was useless, his plan had to change again. His mission wouldn’t probably ever come to an end.


End file.
